


Benefits

by missy520



Category: Castle
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Gym Sex, Oral Sex, Prompt Fill, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:30:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7169237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missy520/pseuds/missy520
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>from a prompt from Caskett:<br/>An idea for your next story: I would like to see a sex scene between Vikram and Beckett after that workout scene. Vikram turns out to be an amazing lover and Beckett uses him whenever she feels stress out and of course Vikram gladly goes along.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I don't own Castle</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A few people have prompted this pairing, and I have resisted it because I don't like to write cheating stories. But I really liked the character of Vickram, and I really like the actor who played him, so I decided to go AU. So this features a Kate Beckett that has never met Rick Castle. She did get a job in DC, where she met Vikram. After she quit because she hated the politics involved in the job, she recruited him to join her in NYC. Because she discovered that while he is a computer nerd, he has an amazing penis and he knows how to use it. And he loves to hold the punching bag for her, and watch her get all sweaty…….
> 
> This story will be at least two chapters. Chapter one is how it got started, back in Kate’s days at the FBI.

Captain Kate Beckett knew she had to find another outlet for her frustration, but damn, hitting the bag until sweat ran down her back was a great way to get rid of some of it. And then she looked at the young man holding the bag for her: Vikram Singh, the computer guy she stole from the feds when she left DC. The man could find almost anything, even the stuff on the dark side of the internet. His talents had been wasted in DC – they just didn’t appreciate his computer skills.

And they sure as fuck didn’t appreciate his other skills – his sexual skills. When she first met him, she just thought of him as Vikram, the computer guy that they could count on to find stuff. Then one night she was down in the gym, getting rid of her annoyance by hitting the punching bag. Vikram had been nearby, and he had volunteered to hold it for her. She’d laughed and let him try, but he surprised her with his strength and his tenacity. Sure, he’d fallen down a few times, but he kept getting back up and she’d managed to get in a good workout. And then she’d done something a little crazy: she looked down at the crotch of his sweats and realized he was packing – and that his package was hard. 

She knew it was wrong, but she had to see for herself. So she simply grabbed the waistband of the sweats, and pushed them down, as well as his boxers and his protective cup. And she unveiled the biggest, hardest penis she had ever seen close up. She reached out a hand and curled it around his cock, and it jumped in response. She heard him gasp, and looked him in the eye. “Vikram, I want that penis in me – in my mouth and in my pussy. Maybe someday I’ll want it in my ass. But if you’re not interested, say no. I’ll back away and we’ll never talk about this. Hell, even if we go through with this and fuck, we’ll never talk about it. But you can back away now.” As she talked, she continued to run her hand up and down his cock, lazily stroking it. To her amazement, it got even harder. “Fuck, Vikram, can you get any harder?” 

He grinned at her, and said, “Well, I think I can. I know when I masturbate, I can get really hard. But if it’s okay with you, I’d like to see if it can get harder when I have sex with a woman.”

Kate threw her head back and laughed. “Well, I’m going to suck it, and we’ll see what happens,” and with that she bent over his cock, and sucked it in her mouth. He gathered up her sweaty hair so he could watch as she stuffed as much of his cock in as she could. She couldn’t get all of it in, so she twisted her hand around the base. The position wasn’t comfortable for her, so she removed his cock from her mouth, went down to her knees and sucked it in again. Now she could use one of her hands to touch herself and the other to fondle his balls. And his balls were big too. She stopped sucking for a minute to ask, “How the fuck do you put this in your pants?”

He laughed a bit and said, “Very carefully! And I hope you won’t be insulted when I tell you it gets hard as soon as I see you, Beckett.”

“Why would that bother me?” And she stopped talking and started sucking again. Vikram couldn’t help himself; he had to do something, so he thrust his hips, driving his cock down her throat. She gagged a little, but she soon got used to it, and let it go down her throat. When he realized what she was doing, he slowed down his thrusts and was rewarded when she was able to get his whole cock in her mouth. She buried her nose in the hair at the base of his cock, and then she slowly released it. 

“Oh fuck, Beckett, no-one’s ever done that to me before!” He looked down at his now saliva covered cock. He saw the string of saliva go from his cock to her mouth and groaned. Kate kissed the tip and licked the underside, which made it harder. He couldn’t believe this was happening. 

Kate licked his cock some more, and sucked on it too. Her jaw began to hurt – it had been a while for her too – and she really wanted to feel that cock in her pussy. She stood up, took Vikram’s hand and took him into the shower. She quickly shed her clothing, and turned the water on. He stood behind her, and nestled his erection into the cheeks of her ass. She handed him the soap, and he ran it over her boobs, soaping them up. Kate took the soap from his hands, and he put them on her boobs instead. The soap made them nice and slippery, and he tugged on her nipples. 

She felt the tug as if there was a direct line from her nipple to her clit. She took the soap and ran it over her body, stopping when she got to her pussy. She soaped up her hands, and then dropped the soap. She spread her lower lips, and put her soapy finger on her clit and rubbed. Between his manipulation of her boobs and what she was doing to her clit, she felt the orgasm rushing through her and she screamed. And when Vikram ran his hard-on through her wetness (which wasn’t just from the water rushing down on them) and then thrust his cock into her pussy, she screamed again. 

Vikram couldn’t believe this was happening to him; sure he had fantasies of having sex with the beautiful Kate Beckett, but it was really happening! He was fucking her in the showers of the FBI gym. And damn, her walls were grabbing at him and it felt amazing. He wished he had a camera so he could watch this over and over, but his memories would have to do. Because there was no way this would ever happen again. So he just pumped his incredibly hard cock in her body over and over and over.

Kate was amazed at how well he fucked. Since her first orgasm, she had a few mini orgasms – his cock was hitting her in so many different spots and it was hard and it was long. Damn, damn, damn, she sure was glad he had been in the gym today. And fuck, she knew this was wrong, but they were doing this again. She just had to be careful – she’d make sure he was okay with a sex only thing. 

And then it happened – she felt his cock getting ready to explode. “Pull out, Vikram, pull out! Shoot that on my body!” He got out of his sex haze enough to understand what she had said, and he followed orders – he was that kind of guy. He looked down in amazement as his cock shot the first blast of come right on her ass. He took his cock in his hand, and aimed the next shots at her back, and shot more on her ass. She turned around and he shot some on her bald mound. Damn, he had been so involved in things he hadn’t even noticed she was shaved. 

Kate went down to her knees and sucked the last of his come out of his penis. She grinned at him as she let his now softened cock slide out of her mouth. He helped her up and she washed off the sweat and the come and he stood back to watch. She jumped out of the shower while he quickly washed. When he walked out she had gathered her clothing and was by her locker getting dressed. He took his cue from her and dressed too. 

She turned to him when they were finished dressing. “Vikram, I hope this didn’t ruin our working relationship.” He assured her it didn’t, and she continued talking. “I know we shouldn’t do this, but damn, I’d like to do this again. But if you don’t want to, I’ll understand, and we’ll never talk about this. And I hope it’s okay with you that it never goes behind sex. I’m not dating material, and this will never be a relationship. It will never be anything more than sex. If that doesn’t work for you, again, we’ll walk away, never talk about it, and that will be that.” She looked up at him and was relieved when she saw the grin on his face.

“No worries, Beckett. I’m okay with this. Besides, this was mind blowing, and if you want to do this again, I’m all for it!” And from that moment on, they continued their …well, it wasn’t “friends with benefits” so maybe it was accurate to say, “co-workers with benefits”. They’d met in the gym, he’d hold the bag for her, she’d hold it for him, and they’d have sex. They never kissed, they never did it in a bed, and they never acknowledged what they were doing. When she quit the FBI, Vikram figured that would be that, but she’d recruited him a few months later when she became Captain. And he was more than happy to hold the bag for her, and have sex with her too……


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, the promised chapter 2 of this story. Remember, this is an AU where Beckett hasn't met Castle yet.

Captain Kate Beckett sighed in relief as she hit “send”. The last of her weekly reports was now at 1PP. At times like these – Friday night at 8 PM – she questioned her reasons for becoming a captain. Her social life, which hadn’t anything to write home about, was now non-existent. She was young, beautiful, and damn it, sexy, but she didn’t have time for a personal life. She shut down her computer, grabbed her bag, and stood up. Then she heard the knock on her door frame and looked up to see Vikram Singh, the computer guy. 

And her sometime sex buddy. But it had been a while since they had fucked; they had both been too busy. She knew she was wrong – if anyone found out, she could lose her job – but somehow, the danger added to it. It had never gotten in the way of their business relationship, and the sex was worth it. He was an amazing lov – no, sex partner. She’d long since lost count of how many orgasms the man had given her. And she didn’t think he had any complaints. 

Vikram looked at her and grinned. “Hey, Captain! I didn’t know anyone else was here.”

“Just finishing up some reports. But now I’m done. Come on in, close the door,” she said to him. Seeing his big grin just sent a shot of something straight to her nipples and they reacted. She knew she was going home to an empty apartment, so the thought of his cock made her change her plans. But before she could say anything to him, he grabbed her hips, pulled her to him, and kissed her. 

She was shocked – the two of them didn’t kiss much, but she had to admit she liked it. Vikram changed the angle of the kiss, running his tongue across the seam of her lips, and she opened her mouth to him. His tongue seemed to be everywhere and she moaned. He pushed her jacket off and walked her backwards towards her desk. He stopped when she was standing in front of it, and stopped kissing her.   
“If you don’t want to do this, tell me now,” he said to her, but he knew she didn’t want to stop because she reached for the hem of his polo shirt and lifted it over his head. She ran her hands over his chest, focusing on his nipples. 

Now she kissed him, and her tongue was in his mouth. He reached for the hem of her skirt, and pushed it up to her waist. As they kissed, he pushed her back onto her desk. She had the crazy thought that she was glad to have cleared off the paperwork and then she stopped thinking. Vikram had one hand on her mound, and the other pushed her panties to the side. He moved his fingers closer to her pussy, and then he entered her with one thick digit. Kate felt it as it moved up and down her channel. 

He played with her for a while, and she could feel her climax building in her body. But before she could reach it, he pulled his finger out of her body, and straightened up. Kate cursed him under her breath, but then she realized what he was doing – he was taking a condom out of his wallet. “I was never a Boy Scout, but I’ve learned to be prepared!” he smirked as she watched. She tried to sit up, but he stopped what he was doing, and gently pushed her back down. “Sorry, Captain, but I’m calling the shots tonight.”

Kate knew she should be annoyed, but she was pleasantly buzzed right now, so she let him be in control. Besides, he was taking his pants off, and she knew she’d be seeing his cock soon. He pushed his pants and his boxers down, stepped out of them and there it was; that big beautiful cock - it was already hard and he was stroking it to make it harder. Then he put the condom on, but instead of ramming it home, he leaned over and licked her. 

Her back arched up and she bit her lip so she wouldn’t make any noise. Vikram just kept on licking her, and her climax started building again. This time, he didn’t stop, and as soon as he sucked hard on her clit, she came. And now when he stopped licking, and stood up, she didn’t curse him because he this time, he entered her with one smooth thrust. He didn’t give her a chance to adjust to him, but just continued to thrust in and out. 

She reached down to rub her clit since he was lifting her legs onto his shoulders. “Oh fuck, Vikram, your cock feels so good!” she said; but once again, bit her lip so she wouldn’t be too loud. She could feel another orgasm shooting through her body, and she came with a whimper. Vikram continued to pump his cock in and out of her body but as she watched, his body seemed to freeze and he came. His cock slid out of her body, and he took her legs off his shoulders. He turned around and Kate assumed he was taking the condom off, and when he turned back around to face her, saw that her assumption was correct. Kate sat up on her desk and grinned at him.

“You know Vikram, you’re an unusual guy. When most guys say, ‘I’m in control’ during sex, they make sure they come; but you let me come first. I want to pay you back,” she said. He helped her off her desk; she took his hand and walked him over to her couch, and shoved at his chest so he would sit down. Then she went down to her knees and put her face in his crotch. 

She took his cock in her hands and stroked it gently. She brought it to her lips and sucked it in slowly. She knew he wanted her to move faster by the way he was moving his hips so she stopped what she was doing and looked at him until he stopped moving. “You know I know what I’m doing, right?” she smirked at him and he grinned in response. She went back to the blow job, once again slowly building the tension. Now she moved her lips over his cock, and she licked the underside as she sucked it in inch by inch. 

Vikram wanted to move, but he knew Kate would stop blowing him if he did. And right now, he felt great. He watched as Kate got all of his cock in her mouth, with the head down her throat. And then she slowly let it out, and he saw more of his saliva covered penis slide out. But after all of it left her mouth, she quickly swallowed it all. Now she was bobbing up and down on his cock, and she ran her fingers over his balls. He was hard as a rock again. “Fuck, Beckett, I want to be inside you! I need a fucking condom!” 

Kate looked at him and let go of his cock and balls and stood up. “I guess you have more in your pocket?” When he nodded yes, she walked over to his discarded pants and found his stash of condoms. “Hopeful, weren’t you?” He grinned as she unwrapped the condom, and then walked over to him. She covered his cock with it, and then got on the couch. She swung her left leg over his and hiked up her skirt as he pushed her panties to the side. And then she impaled herself on his penis. She didn’t waste any time but started moving up and down on it. His thickness and length meant he was hitting her sweet spot every time she got him inside. 

Vikram managed to sit up with his cock still deep inside her. He needed to see and feel her breasts so he took her sweater off. He didn’t bother with unhooking her bra; he simply pushed the cups down and filled his hands with her boobs. He bent his head so he could suck one perfectly round breast into his mouth, running his tongue over and over on her nipple. He could tell she liked it because she pushed his head closer to her other breast. He gave that one the same treatment. 

Kate wanted to scream as she felt her release moving through her body. Vikram’s cock hitting her g-spot, his mouth and tongue’s action on her breasts were amazing. What had seemed like another boring Friday night at home alone had turned into a multi-orgasmic sexual adventure in her office. Fuck, he was so good at this! And that last little twist of his tongue on her nipple sent her over the edge. This time, Vikram’s kiss swallowed the scream that wanted to come out. And his hand on her clit was soon very wet when she squirted on it. 

When he felt that, it was what drove him over the edge, and he filled the condom with his come. He fell back onto the couch when Kate collapsed on him. He held onto the condom as his cock slid out of her body. Kate got off him and off the couch. He disposed of the condom and gathered up his clothing. By the time he turned around, Kate had adjusted her clothing. They stared at each other and she opened her mouth to say something when her phone rang. He watched as she stiffened her back and almost seemed to become Captain Kate Beckett before his eyes. She reached over to answer the phone, and as he walked out of her office he heard her say, “The victim’s name was Alison Tisdale? I’ll get Espo and Ryan over there as soon as possible.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we all know what happens when Alison Tisdale is murdered, right? 
> 
> I had a bit of writer's block on this one, but I fought through. I have a few things running through my brain, so hopefully I can get them down on paper soon!


End file.
